Silent Dreams
by TheGreatShadow
Summary: A normal trip has gone to hell, as a family's past mistake has come back for revenge. Now they have to escape from the endless nightmares of Silent Hill. Tryan in later chapters.
1. Prologue: Restless Dream

Disclaimer: Silent Hill belongs to Konami and HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Prologue: Restless Dream

In a dark, deserted looking building, a figure was waking up from sleeping on a bench. "Where the hell am I?" he said as he try to look around the pitch black room. Then he got up a tried to feel for a light switch or something. But he some how ended up at a desk where he searched for a light. He then came across something, he examined it until he realized that it was a pocket flashlight.

Ryan Evans let out a big sigh, "Thank God." But then he noticed a handheld radio on the desk, Ryan grabbed the radio, and intently noticed that the radio had no batteries, but his gut told him that he should take it.

With a flashlight now, Ryan looked around to see where he was. He looked around till he saw a sign that said 'Silent Hill Historical Society,' "Silent Hill? I Never heard of a place like that," Ryan said as he started to check out more of the building.

As he was walking, he noticed a lot of pictures and artifacts of the past. But Ryan was creep out by a picture that looks like and large man with a pyramid-shape helmet, holding a spear and it said under the picture it says it's called a Pyramid Head. Ryan just continued to explore the building, until he came to a room with a hole in floor. As Ryan got closer to check out what's in the hole, but he soon heard heavy footsteps followed by something heavy being dragged along. Ryan started to panic as the noise started to get closer, and when it sound like it was near the door, Ryan, without thinking, jumped into the hole.

Ryan soon opened his eyes to see that he was in the dark room, he quickly shine his flashlight to see that he was inside some indoor graveyard, "What now?" Ryan said as he got up and check out the area, as he was looking he saw a gave stone that made him panic, it read, 'Gabriella Montez,' then the next one read, 'Chad Danforth.' One by one he saw grave stones with his friends' names on them, until he reached three open graves that had two hanging bodies above two of them, and the grave stones with the bodies hanging above them read, 'Troy Bolton' and 'Sharpay Evans.' But his face went white when he saw his name on the center grave stone.

Ryan wanted to run, but when he turned around he saw the Pyramid Head standing in front of him. Ryan was about to scream, but the Pyramid Head grabbed Ryan by the throat. Ryan tried to break free, but the Pyramid Head was to strong, it lifted Ryan to the grave with his name on it, and it drop Ryan into the endless darkness in his grave.

Ryan then woke up on a bus, covered in sweat and panting hard.

"You okay Ryan?"

Ryan turned to see Gabriella with a concern look in her eye.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just had a bad dream," Ryan said.

"You want to talk about it?" Gabriella asked.

"Don't worry it's just a dream, and nothing else," Ryan said as he looked out the window. He was on a class to Branson and New York City, they left Branson a few hours ago and they are heading for New York City.

But Ryan was now repeating himself in his mind, 'It was only a dream.'


	2. Ch 1: Nightmare’s Welcome

Disclaimer: Silent Hill belongs to Konami and HSM belongs to Disney.

Chapter 1: Nightmare's Welcome

It was early afternoon, where the buses were passing a sign that said that they were a few miles from Brahms and Silent Hill. Ryan felt uneasy for some reason; he just took a deep breath and looked out the window. As the scenery was passing by he noticed something in the forest. "Hey guys did you see that?" Ryan asked as fog started to come in.

"How can you see anything in this fog?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, but I know I saw a man in a black coat," Ryan said.

Soon the bus started to slow down until it came to a complete stop for no reason. Everyone was confused as the other buses stopped to see what's wrong. While they were waiting, they let the students wonder outside as long as they stay near the bus. All bus drivers tried to use their radios, but they only got static noises on the radio. Even when they try to use their cell phones, they couldn't get a signal for some reason.

As they were waiting, Ryan couldn't help to stare at Troy. The truth was, Ryan was gay and of course he has a crush on the East High's Golden Boy. He hadn't told anyone about this, not even his own sister.

Ryan sighed as he sat down on the grass. "Help!" came a faint cry in the distant.

For no reason Ryan got up and started to head deep into the fog infested forest.

_Is it lonely where you are…  
In there… Dad?_

As Ryan ran the forest, he came across a dirt path.

_Does the darkness know your name?  
Does Mom?_

Ryan just followed the path in the thick fog hoping that nothing bad happens.

_What's it like?  
Can you feel?  
She said her blood turns to ash  
Laughing…  
Dad, do you know what you've done this time to me?_

Ryan then came to a metal gate, he opened it and wandered in. He noticed the head stones and realized that he in a graveyard.

_Burning eyes can't forgive you  
Howling moon drives on  
And deep in me  
Your illusion  
What you see in me  
Is…_

Ryan stood in the middle of the graveyard not knowing what to do.

Just the he heard some one shouting 'help' again, and he started to head into that direction.

_Did you have that dream again?  
Release…  
Breathe…_

Ryan was running on another dirt road where he past some kind of a ranch.

_You're receiving what you said  
Said she  
Never mind  
Emptiness, dead eyes and lost what you found_

Ryan soon came to a road that leads to a small tunnel.

_Maybe there on the edge is your hope  
But you don't look down  
Why?_

Ryan got out of the tunnel and ran down the road where he finally reached a few buildings.

_Burning eyes can't forgive you  
Howling moon drives on  
And deep in me  
Your illusion  
What you see in me  
Is…_

Ryan then snapped out at what kind of a trance. "How did I get here?" Ryan said as he noticed a town map on a billboard. The map said that he was in Silent Hill, luckily there were small maps on the side, "Well maybe I can find someone to help us."

* * *

Back at where the bus was, the teachers told the students to get back on the bus. But Sharpay was first to notice that something was wrong. "Hey dose anyone know where Ryan is at?"

"Now that you mention it, I didn't see Ryan for some time now," Troy said.

"Same here," Chad said, "You think he went to look for that man he saw earlier?"

"No, Ryan wouldn't be stupid to do something like that," Sharpay pointed out.

"I don't know, but I did see Ryan heading into the forest, maybe he had to go to the bathroom," Jason said.

Sharpay slapped Jason on the head, "Why didn't you tell us sooner!?"

"Well if Ryan's in the forest, we should tell the teachers," Gabriella suggested.

They went to a teacher and told him on what is going on. The teacher quickly told the bus driver then the student started to do a search for Ryan. Troy, Sharpay, Chad, Gabriella, and Taylor were in a group as they decided to check out the woods. The five of them were exploring the forest, when they came across a dirt path, so they decided to follow it though the thick fog. Soon they ended up in a graveyard.

"Great, now what?" Chad said.

"Beats me," Taylor said, "I highly doubt that Ryan would come here."

"Is something wrong?" They turned to see a black hair man who was a few years older then them, he was wearing a white polo shirt with kaki shorts.

"Ah, no Mr…" Sharpay started.

"Don't call me Mr. My name is John," the man said.

"Um okay. I'm Troy, this is Gabriella, Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor," Troy introduce everyone.

"Well like I was saying; we're looking for my brother. Have you seen him?" Sharpay said.

"I think so," John said, "I saw a figure heading to the other gate that leads to Silent Hill." John pointed the direction to the gate, "If you follow the path, you might find him in Silent Hill."

"Thank you," Troy said as they started to head for the other gate, but Troy stop when he noticed that he stepped on something. He looked like a child's drawing that had three figures that were label; 'Mommy, Daddy, and Me.'

* * *

On the streets of Silent Hill, Ryan wondering around looking for any, but he was having a hard time looking though the fog, "Geez how could anyone see though this fog," Ryan said to himself, "Where is anyone?"

Soon Ryan came to an intersection, where he saw something on the ground, when Ryan got close he was in a state of fear as he realized that it was a corpse of a police officer. Then he heard static sounds coming from corpse, Ryan was about to check it out until he heard footsteps. He got up and looked around until he saw a yellow creature that was about his height, it had an odd way of walking, and it had no arms, and had a hole in the middle of its chest. "What the hell is this?"

The creature stopped for a second and started to spray some sort of liquid out of its chest. Ryan dodged it without get any of it on him, but it land on a stop sign. He watches in horror as he saw the liquid dissolve the stop sign.

The creature sprayed the liquid again and Ryan dodged again and landed near a steel pipe. Ryan took the steel pipe and as the creature sprayed for a third time, Ryan dodged it and hit the creature's leg with the pipe. It screamed in pain as it fell to the ground, then Ryan kept on hitting the creature with the pipe until it stopped moving, which meant that it was dead.

Ryan was surprised at what he had done, but then noticed that the static was gone. Ryan went to check out the corpse to see that it had a walkie talkie, so Ryan took it and went on his search in Silent Hill.

* * *

Troy and the others just arrived at the streets of Silent Hill, "This town looks deserted," Chad said.

"I know it's creepy," Shapay said.

Soon Taylor noticed a map on a billboard, "Hey guys here's a map," Taylor called out.

They all came to Taylor as saw a red circle that said, 'They're here.'

"What dose it mean?" Troy asked.

"Maybe we should go there," Taylor said as she got a map from the side and pulled out a pen and circled the same spot on the bigger map.

Then they turned around, only to see the armless creature. "What the fuck is that?" Chad asked.

"Who knows, let's just get out of here," Gabriella said as they started to run.

They continue to run until they decided to duck in a building. Luckily for them it was a sports shop. "What the fuck is going on?!" Troy shouted.

"I don't know Troy but you should see this," Gabriella said as she handed Troy a child's drawing. The drawing had a stick figure that looked like it was being hung and the figure was labeled 'Troy' all in black crayon, and red crayon below the figure which made it look like blood and below the drawing reads, 'Once Troy is dead, then I'll be able to see mommy and daddy again.'


	3. Ch 2: The Unexplained

Disclaimer: Silent Hill belongs to Konami and HSM belongs to Disney.

Chapter 2: The Unexplained

Ryan was wondering around Silent Hill, he realized that he was in a residential street. Ryan wondered with his pipe ready. He then noticed a house's front door was opened, so Ryan decided to check it out.

Once inside the house, Ryan was hearing something near the back of the house. Ryan went in the back of the house to see someone sitting at the desk. "Excuse me," Ryan said.

Then the person turned to Ryan to reveal that he was a male teenager like Ryan, he was wearing a grey trench coat, with a black shirt and jeans. He had shoulder length brown hair, but his face surprised Ryan, 'He looks like Troy.'

"W-w-w-what do you want?" the teen asked.

"Ummm, what's going on with this town?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know," the teen replied, "Maybe it was the b-b-b-boogieman."

"Boogieman?" Ryan asked.

"Y-y-y-you know," teen said as he grabbed a picture that had a black drawing of a figure with a triangle head, "The boogieman."

Ryan looked at the picture and then he asked, "So what's your name?"

"M-M-Matt."

Before Ryan could say anything else, they heard a loud thud upstairs. "What was that?" Ryan asked.

"I-I-I don't know," Matt replied.

"Alright I'll check it out," Ryan said as he went up the stair case with his pipe ready. Ryan came to a room where the noise came from. on the floor there was a bloody rock next to paper covered in blood. Ryan check out the paper, but do to the blood Ryan was only able to read, 'Matt' and 'Wish House.' Ryan went back downstairs to see that Matt was gone, but on the desk was an unlabeled cassette, "Been a long time since I saw something like this," Ryan said as he picked up the cassette, "Might as well hold on to it."

As Ryan put the cassette in his pocket, the walkie talkie was making static noises. Soon he heard something walking in the house. Ryan looked to where the footsteps were coming and he saw another Strait Jacket. Ryan just laid low until he was ready to strike.

* * *

With Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor, they took baseball bats and golf clubs from the sports shop, so that they can defend themselves from those creatures. "Het Taylor are we heading in the right direction?" Chad asked.

"Yeah if we keep going this direction we can arrive at the place that was marked on the map," Taylor said as she lead them down a street.

The group ran down the street being cautious of anything that could pop out to attack. Soon they started to notice something in the distance though the fog, "Hey are those the buses that left us behind?" Troy asked.

"Finally we can get some help!" Sharpay said as they all rushed to buses hoping to get help, but once they got close to it, it looked like no one was around it for years.

"What's going on?" Chad asked as Troy ran inside and saw no one inside, but the suitcases and bags were still inside.

But the thing that scared him the most was some of the blood stains on the seats. Troy went back out to the group and said, "No one is in there," Troy said.

"What the fuck is wrong with this town?" Chad said.

"Beats me," Taylor said as she pulled out the map and a pen, "but we should find the police."

"Um Taylor, have you noticed that there is no one around, just those god forsaken monsters!" Chad shouted.

"Well, even if there are no police the station should have guns," Taylor said, "And in this hellhole we should have guns."

* * *

Back with Ryan, he was wondering around the streets of Silent Hill just wait for another clue. As he wondered he noticed that there was a police car ahead. Ryan rushed over hoping for something, but to his horror he saw a corpse of an officer. Ryan backed away until he stepped on something. He looked down to see a handgun. "Might as well take it," he said as he took the gun.

Ryan continued to walk until he noticed something on the ground, it was a chalk drawing of an arrow that pointed to an opened man hole, Ryan didn't want to go down there, but it was only lead.

Ryan descended down the latter and ended up in a dark sewer. "This is great," he thought out loud. Then he noticed a light down the corridor and so he wondered down the corridor to the light. He soon stopped when he came up to a pocket flashlight. 'This feels like the dream.' he thought as he grabbed the flashlight. Then he saw arrows on the walls, and soon started to follow them until they ended at a latter. He climbed up to end up at in front of a building.

Then he noticed that his surroundings were now dark and the ground looked like rusting metals, "You got to be kidding me," Ryan said.

A/N: Sorry for not updating but if you check my profiles you'll see what I've been up to.


End file.
